


Just Another Day

by JHR_Angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Concept of Immortality, Cool Space Shit, Disturbing Themes, F/M, FTL travel, First Person, Galactic Civilisation, Mystery, Original work - Freeform, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Suggesting Themes, Unfamiliar Concepts, a lotta ups and downs, general humour, horror themes, space, the occasional destruction of property
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHR_Angel/pseuds/JHR_Angel





	Just Another Day

Fire and rubble. Fire and rubble everywhere. This fire and rubble was so everywhere that it became a common sight very, very rapidly. It rains from the sky and erupts from the ground, laying to rest somewhere in between. In this in between, is where people lived. Very odd people, they were. They built things with other things they found, creating more things to make better things to make them feel happy. In the midst of flames and crumbling rock, some of the things they built became not as useful to them. These people are called “Humans” and they do not take kindly to this, not at all. In fact, they disliked the idea so much that they went very far away. They went to a place called “Titan” to which they started life anew. They built some more things with other things they found, creating more things to make better things to make them feel happy. But soon the fire and rubble arrived once more, managing to follow wherever humans would go. Titan soon collapsed and as the things people had built was rendered inept, they found another place to live. Over and over and over again. They jumped from planet to planet, then from system to system, then from galaxy to galaxy. Well not galaxy to galaxy yet, but that’s the gist of it. The silly beings never did figure out how to jump the border of the universe or switch dimensions, although they did figure out faster than light travel, they did figure out limitless energy, they did figure out that one food issue they had. FTL travel became common, and mandatory for efficiency. They conquered vast regions of space, planet after planet, each one slowly decaying, but eventually humans civilised their entire galaxy, and currently are working on the second galaxy. These humans figured out a lot of things. Some may even consider them... intelligent. But of course, they have made some very big mistakes. Nuclear fallout, with centuries of cleanup. They got dominated by other creatures at one point. Something called “Vegemite”, one of their bigger mistakes. But along with one of their mistakes, is where I sit. I’m a survivor from Earth, the only one of One-Hundred Billion people. Only Ten Thousand people got to leave the planet that day. But I was one of the unfortunate ones. I was one that was left on a dying planet. Damned to eternal darkness in space. It was a very miserable existence. Very miserable indeed. But then I found out a secret that they left on the dying planet with me. An even bigger mistake. Now, I am no longer considered a member of the human race, because I cannot breed with them. I look like them. I speak like them. But I am not one of them. I’m an Immortal. Total number of immortals in this universe: 1. I know that there are no others like me, I’ve spent over a million years thinking about it, and the chances are so impossibly low that even in that million years I still believe Humans haven’t recovered their own secret. Lost to the land. Then to fire. Then to space. Then to a black hole. Yeah, a black hole consumed the remnants of Earth shortly after the Earth imploded. So, with that knowledge comes myself: a 27 year old ex-human turned an Immortal, to remain in a single form for eternity. I cannot be destroyed, or even so much as scratched. I have no need for food, no need for oxygen, no need for human contact; although it would be nice. My body does not decay, my mind does not wither, no function does degrade. Yet through all of this life, I still know something is missing. Some hidden piece of information, some unknown factor I cannot fit in. This is X. I’ve only figured out X existed in the last Millenia, and have had a bit of a crisis trying to figure it out. I am a being granted eternity to figure out the universes vast knowledge, yet X still remains. So, I float through space waiting to bump into a fleet of destroyers, or perhaps enter the atmosphere of a colonised planet. I wait. And I wait. And I wait. But when that fateful day comes, that fateful day comes fast. Flashes and sounds everywhere, I have my eyes closed, waiting to be grabbed. Perhaps thrown further into space. But instead, I can feel a tugging as a tractor beam reels me in. With that, I got picked up by an orbital medical facility over the planet Equinox. Of course, I entered in very dusty, with no need to move I forgot to do it for a few hundred years and gathered literal space dust. I was pulled in, and this is where it began. The first contact I’d had with a human for 34 million years. You could say I had a few questions.

I’m brought into the ship through the airlock, the Holley (Hover Dolley) squeaking as if it had wheels, but I know that it’s just the familiar sound of space displacement to cause the hovering effect. I make sure I’m closing my eyes as to not scare fragile human minds with my existence. Not yet. I hear voices surrounding me, and I have a feeling they may be catching on that I’m alive.  
“He’s got a pulse!” A female voice shouts. Shit, they’re onto me. This shout may also be followed by a few gasps, but I do enjoy to take the limelight every so often. I still squeeze my eyes closed as I lurch upright and pretend to gasp for air, coughing and hacking with nothing coming out. My hand on my chest with my ever beating heart. I gain a decent reaction, two thuds hitting the floor, and from my guess a male and a female from the amount of noise. But then...  
Silence.  
I slowly open my eyes, a bright neon light glaring in my eyes, and although I may not be damaged by such matters, I still find this very annoying. I cover my eyes with my forearm, to which they have already adjusted to the light. I take a gander around the room, and what I see is... disorientating. I see what appears to be a family, all in standard UHO (Universal Health Organisation. Although it should be Galactic, but hey, aim high and all.) uniform, which is just a very light bluey green shirt, with the male wearing shorts, the females wearing skirts, the UHO patch on every shirt. I spot who would be the mother first; short for a female human, long blonde hair, blue eyes. Typical genes. I then see who must be the father. Or perhaps the way he looks at me, a scorned lover turned hippie. Oddly specific, but you haven’t a single clue how accurate that has been in the past. I sit up, the sudden silence slashed by a slew of sounds. Voices and words by the two standing inhabitants, they yell. They yell and yell, but after a few minutes their voices soften. Perhaps they realise the futility, or perhaps they dislike yelling. Then I begin paying attention to the words they say.  
“Sir.” The male says, waving a hand in my face. He clicks a few times. I look at him, then at his hand, then back at him. I stay silent, a slight smile on my face. I understand this man is just doing his job, but it’s been so very long since I’ve had a smile on my face.  
“Sir, I’m Markus, Markus Peterson. What is your name? Do you... remember your name?” Aha. A Markus. He does look like a Markus, nice brown hair, muscular, deep green eyes. Suits him well. I decide to respond, my voice clear and confident. I’ve dreamt of this day. Well, thought about it extensively. I don’t sleep. I’ve always wanted to change my name. Never decided what to change it to, but the thought is nice. I’ve thought about a lot of different names, but it’s difficult to find one that can blend into society. Perhaps a Francis... maybe a Mark... no, his name is Markus, that’s way too close. Hmm... oh. I’ve got it, let me get back to narration. Finally, the thinking stops, and I decide on a new name for myself.  
“Well, hello Markus. My name is Ian.” Yep. Ian. I thought about this, and if I were to be well known as an un-killable being, Ian suits it pretty well. But as for my original name, I do not actually know what it is. I’ve... forgotten. I find this especially troubling since my mind does not decay, so I would have had to forget it in my first 27 years of life. Troubling indeed. Ah, Markus is verbally expressing his concern for my lack of oxygen, I should probably attend to that.  
“Ian. Ian. Huh. Uhhh... Ian, do you know what happened to you? How... were you in space?” The female is helping two people off of the floor, and as I presumed, a male and a- oh. Nope, a female and a female, although one of them is considerably larger, the other a young woman. ‘Girl’ is more fitting. They are placed on holleys and wheeled into another room. Hm, he’s waving in my face again. Maintaining conversation is a tad difficult actually.  
“Yes, well Markus that may be a tale for times not of the present. May I stand for a minute or two?” Goodness, I haven’t stood on anything for quite literally ages. Even the gravity of my body being in a space station is somewhat soothing, a constant melody playing in my ears. Rather tranquil.  
“No! I don’t think you understand sir-“  
“Ian.”  
“Ian, yes, sorry. Ian, you were just in space. _space _. And from what I can tell, you had no life support systems, no Oz tank, not even a BIV!” (Breathing Inside a Vacuum. Yes it’s commercially available.) ah yes, I don’t have any of those things. Well, my lungs cannot be damaged so I haven’t the need to breathe, in fact the vacuum of space smells like nuclear fallout, I would know. I so very badly want to tell him this, but his mind may... fracture. Well, a fracturing of sorts, because it’s hard for flesh to break like bones, but if there’s a way to do it I’m sure this is it.__  
“Yes, it appears that way. But I’m alive! Aha, good work doctor. Yes, yes, pat yourself on the back, I’m perfectly fine thanks to your efforts. Go fornicate with the other females on this ship as a celebration if you want.” Yes, this should work. Humans seem to love being told good news, that it was thanks to them, they like to hear some encouragement. Oh and sex, they love that as well. The perfect storm. He sighs, and wipes the sweat from his forehead in relief.  
“Oh. Oh, I was so worried there for a second. It’s obvious now.” See? Perfect storm. Oh wait, he’s about to say something else.  
“It’s obvious you’re an Android.” Ahhh shit. Well, better clear this mess up.  
“A robot? Of course I’m not an Android. Markus, what Android could be exposed to the vacuum of space and still remain perfectly intact?” This doesn’t even take him a few seconds to answer, and his brain brings him back to worried.  
“I have no idea! But it’s more plausible than a human!” Ahh, I guess he’s right. Humans are quite fragile. I guess I could tell him. He seems perfectly rational in his assumptions. Perhaps a bit on the emotional side, but that should be fine.  
“Well Markus, I’m not a human.” His face is elated, but I’m not finished.  
“I’m not a robot either.” The expression of happiness quickly downgrades to a disappointment. Then confusion. He begins to speak, but then air hisses as one of the steel panel doors opens up, the awake female stepping through. Her eyes widen, seeing me now in a sitting position on the Holley. She yells at Markus, and the two have a bit of a screaming match.  
“Why is he sitting up? Look at his eyes! He was just brought in from _SPACE _Do you know how quickly that kills people? We thought we were bringing a body onboard!”__  
“Because he’s perfectly fine June, I’ve held a full conversation with him! His vitals are fine, look!” He holds up what appears to be a thick clipboard. I recognise it as an Information Board. It can be used as a variety of things, but one of its most notable features is that it can scan patients and display all of their important vital systems. _wait _. I speak up among their continued argument, butting in on something about no android having any vital signs.__  
“You Scanned me!?” I scream. They both go silent, look at each other, then give a brief nod towards me. I continue, a bit angry at the consequences.  
“Heartbeat?”  
“72. Perfectly steady.”  
“Oxygen?”  
“Stable.”  
“Brain functions?”  
“Scarily okay. What are you getting a-“  
“Shut it. What about.. what about my blood pressure?”  
“Blood pressure? I’ll take a look...” a few taps and then.. nothing. Blank stares.  
“Blood pressure, what is it?”  
“You... your blood pressure is perfectly normal.” I sigh, still agitated.  
“I wanted something to change. Some minor difference. Anything. They continue to speak while I think over just how disgustingly unwavering I am.” I hear the Info board clatter to the floor. As does the woman, June I’d assume. Markus is pale, like a ghost just saw an even scarier ghost which was afraid of a cannibal ghost that was going to eat both the scared ghost and ghost Markus. I realise my mistake.  
“Ahh shit, I said that aloud didn’t I?” Finally the last standing person in the room falls down, taking the conversation with him. I definitely need to get back into the habit of conversing with humans. Maybe be more human like. Yes, try and be more natural... but right now, I’ve made quite the mess of this space station. Well, what do you do with a mess? You fucking clean it up. I stand, spending a solid ten minutes just freely moving my body about stretching and bobbing my head. I sigh in relief. It’s nice to move in gravity.  
“Ahhhahahhahaahhhhh..... that feels nice.” I kick my legs about, waving my arms and twisting and contorting my body. I think of other things to do just to limber up my permanently limbered up body, and my mind instantly goes to sport. So then pretend I’m playing sport. I start with soccer, an invisible ball in my vision, then gradually cycle through all the sports I know. I dive around the space station a few times, crashing into the walls, and eventually the woman, my face pressed into her stomach. It’s nice and warm. I try not to be creepy, but humans do produce a lot of heat when their body goes haywire. I lay on the floor for a bit, just enjoying the feeling of my bones and muscles and ligaments stretching and contorting due to gravity. Finally I get up, dusting myself off leaving a visible pile on the floor. Looking around, there’s dust everywhere. Well that’s a mess for later. I then begin to explore the space station, I make sure to take my time, exploring every nook and cranny. I don’t enter their private quarters though, I’ve been creepy enough. There’s a nice big kitchen, nice big roof and ornate lights, curved windows on either side pointing out to space. there’s a circular gym, constantly spinning to produce more gravity than the virtual gravitational system already does. Yes, I went on the treadmill for a bit. There’s a lot of medical bays, roughly 54, each are quite spacious, with windows and televisions and queen sized beds. Some even had little bookcases and posters. I turn on the television in room 22, and it switches to the news automatically. A spangly guy in a suit and tie with slicked back hair saying something about the recent war being fought in the Equinox system. A new food developed by scientists to be the most nutritional and delicious. An advert about some hyper space gate teleportation system. Brings back memories. I turn off the TV, and continue walking about. I’ve been walking for about an hour or two by this point, and I find it so... relaxing. The idea of exploration in something other than nothingness. There’s a few storage rooms filled with medical supplies and food and whatnot, there’s a garden, there’s an observation dome, there’s a game room, there’s a control centre, theres quite a few bathrooms, there’s one very weird room which I can only assume is a common room, because it’s got a couch, a bed, a hammock, a few chairs, a pool table with no cues or pool balls, and also a pool. I end up circling the entire station, which weirdly enough is circular in three directions. I head back to the loading bay, on the way I spot the two unconscious patients in medical bays, and I can almost definitively say, they are both females. One of the women is quite obese, although she could definitely do worse. She seems like a cook that doesn’t fit the hygiene standards of a space station. Ah, lunch lady. She looks like a lunch lady. The second women seems quite a bit younger, perhaps 15 years younger than the age I look, and looks almost exactly like the mother woman. Typical genes. Let me just re think what I said. Okay, rethinking didn’t work, I’ll just say it aloud because I’m not really grasping it.  
“...Perhaps the age I look...”  
“The age I look.”  
“Ahh shit.”  
Oh god, what do I look like? I haven’t spotted a mirror yet except in the many bathrooms but never payed attention to it. I rush over to the nearest one, running as fast as physically possible. I slow down on my approach, almost missing the door as I skid inside. I look into the mirror, and see... well, myself. I slam a fist on the bench, and gaze into my eyes. Solid black. No whites, no coloration. Solid black. Still the same as ever. I sigh, seeing if any other features of mine are different: same light brown hair, same regular generic white male face. Same chest, same muscles. Kind of relieved I’m still muscular, it’s nice to know. Same... wait I have no clothes on. I’ll get right on that, just after I check my neck. Yep, as I thought still a scar, the only one I have. A nice thick line that travels across the border of my neck spine and my back spine, ending just before each of my shoulder blades. It’s very unsightly, but it’s a comfortable reminder I was once able to die. Clothes. Right. I’ll get to it. I stroll back down the hallway, realising I did sports while naked, and chuckle to myself. I find the storage room and spot some spare clothes that aren’t UHO standard. A nice clean black shirt that’s a little small, but I’ll manage. A brown jacket, with accompanying baseball cap that seems slightly worn. I found some shades, which I guess I should hide another unsightly feature with. I slide them on, and they don’t affect my vision whatsoever. I’ve never known how this works, but it’s really weird. I find some worn jeans, and slide them on as well. I go back to the mirror and look at myself. Not half bad, I think to myself.  
“Not half bad. The shades are a nice touch.” Ahh shit I said it aloud again. I turn around, and see June standing behind me. I take back the saying aloud thing.  
“Oh, what a surprise. Aren’t you up rather early?” I nod towards the clock in the room, it displays 2:00 AM GST (Galactic Standard Time)  
“And you’re a dead man walking. Who are you? Why-“ I hold my finger up to her, effectively silencing her. She nods, as if understanding, and we both walk to the kitchen. On the way there, I ask a few questions of my own.  
“Where am I?” I’m genuinely intrigued. I assume it’s a medical facility.  
“An orbital station, we’re a hospital facility. Now I get to ask a question.” That’s fair enough. We can exchange questions on the walk.  
“Alright then. Shoot.”  
“Who are you? You’re name, maybe.”  
“Ian. Just Ian.”  
“You can’t be named just Ia-“ I cut her off again. It’s a one question per turn thing, can’t let her take advantage of me.  
“Uh-uh, you had your question, my turn.” She nods and listens.  
“How long ago was Earth destroyed?” She looks at me quizzically.  
“Earth? You mean Origin? Why would you want to know about that?”  
“Just... answer the question.”  
“Okay. About... 1 and a half billion years ago.”  
“1 and a half billion? Holy shit. I thought it was 34 million.”  
“Ok, my turn... this might sound a bit weird but...” her voice is softer when she says this, and I ready myself for a personal question.  
“But?”  
“Why did you call it Earth?” I’m a tad surprised she asked me. I didn’t know it was now called “Origin”.  
“Because that was its original name, was it not?”  
“Well... yes, but people haven’t called it Earth for over a hundred years. We fully made the transition of calling it Origin because nobody knows what it looked like or any of its properties. Nobody knew why we called it Earth. Nobody remembered it anymore.”  
I’m very saddened by this. My home has been forgotten. Replaced with a generic word. Disgraceful. I would shed a tear if I had the fluids to cry, but alas I cannot.  
“Well, do you want to know what it looked like?” She looks just as disappointed as I do, and looks down with a heaving sigh.  
“Of course. It’d be wonderful.”  
“Well, it was very blue. A lot of blue. The oceans were blue, the sky was blue. It was nice while it lasted. There was also a lot of green. The jungles, the grass, the—“  
“How would you know what it looked like? How would you know!?” She’s tearing up a bit. Guess I struck a nerve. But... I feel bad.  
“I apologise. Just... trust me, I know what it looked like.”  
“Alright. If you know what it looked like tell me this: how was it destroyed?”  
“Are we talking about the implosion or the black hole?” Her eyes widen in shock, a frown drifting ever more slowly down her face.  
“Black hole? You mean... it doesn’t exist anymore?”  
“No, of course not. Shortly after it imploded, it was swallowed by the sun when it collapsed into a black hole.” Her tears have stopped, and she’s wiping at her face with her arms. I don’t know why she’s so emotional about Earth. It’s not like she ever lived there, or knew the place. Of course, her ancestors would’ve been from there.  
“Okay.. fine, I trust you. What was it like?”  
“Sorry June, it’s my question now.”  
“Jesus, fine.” She’s seems a bit angry, but her slight smile has returned. Her emotions seem to swing very quickly. Perhaps... never mind. I shouldn’t ask that. Oh, I know what I should ask her.  
“Who are the other people aboard, and what are your relations to them?” She smirks at this, glad to be off the topic of Earth if I had to guess.  
“Well, I’ve got my big brother Markus—“  
“Oh, so he isn’t your scorned lover turned hippie?”  
“What? No.”  
“Damn. Anyway, what about the other two females? The unconscious ones?”  
“Oh, well there’s my niece Allison and my little sister Lindsey—“  
“Your little sister? Little sister? Her? Fucking hell, you humans—“  
“Can you stop interrupting me? Yes, my little sister. She’s pretty emotional about her weight so maybe shut your trap when you’re around her.”  
“Hm. Alright, alright, that holds up. Your turn.”  
“Hm... oh wait. Why did you say ‘you humans’?” Ahh shit. Let myself slip.  
“Because I’m not human. Hence the space survival and perfectly normal body.”  
“Perfectly normal?! Have you seen your eyes? They’re pitch black!”  
“Yes yes, a weird feature, but I’ve had that for most of my life. Minus twenty seven years.”  
“You’re over twenty seven?”  
“You’re bad at this turn by turn question thing.”  
“Yeah yeah, sorry for basic curiosity.”  
“No need for apology. Anyway, I wanted to ask...” she stops for a second as I ponder the question, looking at me with an odd expression on her face. I don’t recognise it. I continue with my question.  
“Did we pass the kitchen?”  
We look behind ourselves, and realise we just past the bathroom we started in. Sighing, we both turn back around.  
“Yep. Yeah we did.” She shakes off the annoyance, and asks her question.  
“So, how old are you?”  
“In human years, or my own term to make it equal to 27 no matter how much time may pass?”  
“What? Human, you weirdo.” She chuckles. She also thinks I’m joking.  
“Well, you know how I asked how long ago the Earth was destroyed? Add 27.” She smiles at me, a nice sweet smile. When she finds out the truth, I want to remember this moment.  
“So 27? Got it. But when was your birthday?”  
“Not your question—“  
“It ties into how old you are, also you asked more related questions when I was talking about my family.” I grumble. She’s found a loophole.  
“Fine. February 29th.”  
“29th? There is no 29th.”  
“I was born on a leap year, when the olympics were still a thing.”  
“A leap year? The olympics? What fucking planet are you from?”  
“Earth, June. I’m from Earth.”  
“Yeah yeah, so was everyone, what’s your—“  
“I don’t think you get it.” I chuckle, leaving it at that.  
“What do you mean?”  
“My question now.”  
“Your answers only raise more questions.”  
“Then wonder away. What’s your birthday?”  
“December 8th, 12.883.”  
“12.883? The fuck does that mean?”  
“What do you mean? You don’t know? It’s the date, idiot.”  
“I kind of got that, but what is it?”  
“You really don’t know do you?”  
“No, I don’t.” She sighs, as if about to explain a movie.  
“Well, the 12 means the hundreds of thousands of years, The 883 are the other years past. I was born pretty close to the last hundredth millennium. We’ve used many dating systems in the past, but this one seems to be the most effective. You know, it’s a really big thing to be born on the border of a hundredth Millennium. There are usually population boosts around this time, everyone gets real excited about it.”  
“And... on the same line of questioning, what date is it today?” I smirk, looking at the clock earlier it also displayed the date. I didn’t understand the 12.910 at the time, but living is a learning experience.  
“It’s a Tuesday, 1st of December, 12.910”  
“Aha, almost 27 are we? Well, happy birthday in a week.” She looks so lost and confused, as if no one had wished her happy birthday before. This troubles me, perhaps she may be upset with me about it.  
“A week?” Oh. She doesn’t know what a week is. Wait, she doesn’t know what a week is?  
“You don’t know what a week is?”  
“No, why would I know what a ‘week’ is?”  
“Because its a term to display the progression of time. It means seven days from now.”  
“Oh... the closest to that I can think of is a Dece, which is ten days from now. Why seven days?”  
“Because it’s one full cycle. So if it’s Tuesday, one week, or seven days, from now it will be Tuesday again.”  
“Huh. Well, I guess you’re right. But... why have I never encountered anyone else as weird as you?”  
“Well, thanks for that. I might have black eyes and a neck scar but I’m not that weird.”  
“What? No, that’s not what I meant. You call Origin ‘Earth’, you have something called a week, you don’t know how the dating system works. You know what Origi— Wait, what about a neck scar?” I look around, flustered. To my relief, we approach the kitchen once more.  
“Oh, look. The kitchen. Let’s go, our game of questions seems to have come to a close.” I rush inside, looking around as if it’s my first time in the room, pressing my face against the glass like I’ve never been in space before.  
I didn’t even notice the other people in the room, those who were previously unconscious were assembled in the kitchen, all standing and awake around a dining table. June smiles at everyone, telling them I am Ian and explaining how I’ll be staying on the station for some time. Also at one point they should introduce themselves, although I’m not sure I agree. The table is right next to the left window, rhombic and slanted inwards spanning the entire wall. There are many seats missing, as it can seat 8, with only four people. Three on each side and two on the ends. The chairs are hyperflexive and contour depending on the person, they look modern. Well, my view of modern. They probably consider the chairs rustic or relics, but they have a nice curved design that looks like a “d” shape. Everyone is seated, food already spread around the table, with the all too familiar June taking a seat at one of the ends at the table with the other three in the closest seats to her. Aha, she must be captain. That explains a lot. I take a seat at the other end of the table, everyone looking at me with very judgmental eyes. The larger, lunch-lady like women (Lindsey) speaks up from the awkward silence, which I found quite rude. Silence is my favourite pastime.  
“Hey, it’s rude to wear your shades at the table! There isn’t even a star around, what horrible manners.” She shakes her head at me, as both Markus and June rush to tell her to shut her mouth.  
“Lindsey! Be cool alright?”  
“Linds, stop it, he’s got a perfectly good—“ I interrupt Markus. I don’t dislike the guy, but he seems easy to pick on, even though he could very easily match me in strength even if he is a bit shorter.  
“Oh no, it’s fine. If she wants my glasses off, by all means...” I start taking off my glasses before someone reaches for my hand. Instinctively I grab their wrist, coming very close to causing harm but very effectively restricting it. The little girl, Allison, tried to have me keep my glasses on. I feel very bad for grabbing her wrist, so I put my shades back on and let her wrist go. I apologise, after all I almost broke her wrist.  
“I’m sorry, little one. Natural instinct. But I should show Lindsey how my eyes look. Just turn away, and you won’t have to see them, alright?” Allison nods, and eeks out:  
“Okay Ian.” She turns around in her chair, and I take off my glasses, staring straight into Lunch Lady, who waves her hands in the air frantically.  
“Woah.... you can put your glasses back on now, I’ve seen enough.” God I hate this bitch. Apparently Markus thinks the same.  
“He doesn’t need to do anything Lindsey, I think he looks pretty decent.” He leans over with a sly smirk on his face, covering his mouth from the others, but whispering loud enough so everyone can hear.  
“They’re my clothes by the way.” I smirk. Good one. How about a rebuttal? I lean over to him as he did to me, whispering all too loudly:  
“That explains why they’re so small.” I get a few giggles from Allison, who is still turned around, a smirk from June and Markus who seems cool with the banter, and a horrendous snort from Lunch Lady. I decide to put my glasses back on for the little one.  
“Okay little one, you can turn around now.” She spins her chair back around and giggles as I give her a smile. June speaks up from the smirking by everyone, breaking the moment a bit, but I don’t mind too much.  
“Well, Ian, welcome to The Caduceus.” I’m visibly stunned they still remember a religion that was dead well before even when I was alive. The Caduceus, if you didn’t know, is the staff wielded by Hermes with interwoven snakes, typically used in medicine. Not physically used, but is represented as a symbol for health. Or something.  
“I do indeed feel very welcomed.” I look around at the people seated, making sure to glance over Lunch Lady. Markus decides to say something next, as if everyone is going around the circle to say something.  
“Hey, I’d like to apologise for... freaking out before. It’s just, we were all a bit surprised to see you here. And we’re all still a bit confused on the how...” he drifts off a bit, as if his train of thought switched tracks to follow a different subject. He starts up again, and you can see him hit the lever in his mind that switches back the tracks.  
“But, with all due time I guess, there’ll be an explanation. So, Ian, where are you from?” I gulp very audibly and noticeably. They notice.  
“Well, I come from a very far place away, one that actually isn’t around anymore.” Markus nods his head solemnly, as does Judy and Lindsey. Allison eats some food as if no one is speaking. He speaks once more, a lower, almost apologetic tone.  
“I see. I’m sorry to hear that. There are very few beautiful worlds to be destroyed, but whenever one does fall, it is always a tragedy. My parents too came from a planet now fallen, Grey-Moore, which froze over then crumbled slowly. It is quite saddening.” I feel... empathy. It’s an odd feeling, but I feel bad for him, and can relate entirely. My home planet has fallen. Humanities home planet has fallen. The loss cut very deep. June tries to keep up the mood, giving a nice explanation about where she came from.  
“Well, me and Markus here were both born in the Equinox system, the star we’re currently orbiting from very far away, on E Prime. Allison was born on All-Esin. Very similar to her name actually, now that I think about it. Very creative Markus. Oh, Lindsey was born on Drehage, and is actually a politician there.” Oh she’s a politician. Explains my resounding hatred. Well perhaps not explain as it does compound, but the interpretation is up to you.  
“Ahh... a politician. How lovely. So... Markus and yourself are both UHO employees?” They both nod, with Markus following up an explanation.  
“Doctors. We run this whole facility with Allison, who is a tiny nurse.” The tiny nurse glares at Markus before erupting into tiny giggles. June continues where Markus left off.  
“We take in patients from time to time, but usually we don’t see much other people around here. What about you, what do you do for work?” I can feel the stares piercing me. I’m usually the intimidating one, but a family staring at you like this could scare the shit out of an Immortal Bikie.  
“I work as....” I think of things to say, because I’m very very unemployed. I haven’t the need for a job. If I wanted something, I could very easily get it. I could easily wait until the owner died or just outright take it. But I need a job.  
“I work as a mercenary.” I get a smirk from Markus, and somewhat of a dissatisfied look from June and Lindsey. Allison continues eating, as I continue my explanation.  
“It’s quite fulfilling work actually. Real stress reliever. But, no, I am not a Hitman, I don’t kill people. Just rough them up a bit and bring them to the police or other fine and reputable institution that remains entirely legal and justified.” Nailed it. I get a few more chuckles out of them all. And snorts from the pig. Then the conversation continues, Lindsey starting off the next topic while everyone else continues eating. I just realised we are eating some demented form of spaghetti and meatballs that could gain consciousness then become a god of sorts. I’d join that religion.  
“I believe we should introduce Ian properly, maybe give him a tour of the space station—“ June interrupts, and I realise it’s because she’s already shown me around.  
“Actually, I’ve already shown him around. Well, he showed himself around and I sort of followed.” Markus smirks, as does Allison as they both look at each other. Markus decides to say something just to tease her.  
“So it was you two? Just alone... wandering the space station for seemingly hours, while the rest of us were unconscious? Hmm... seems a bit fishy to me, hey Ali?” Allison nods, and they both break out in laughter as June and I start blushing. She starts defending herself, but it’s futile in the eyes of the blind. Blind from tears of laughter, although Lunch Lady Lindsey seems very unimpressed.  
“Of course we didn’t do anything like that! I barely know him, and he’s weird and—“ did she just call me weird? Motherfucker.  
“Hey, who are you calling weird? I’m perfectly normal!” Markus looks between us both, and whispers to Allison in an all too loud hush.  
“A match made in heaven. Two perdect weirdos.” I respond, very thankful for the perfect part.  
“Why I did rather enjoy being called perfect, and no doubt June did as well, I don’t think I’m that odd.” June speaks up, proving my oddness.  
“You didn’t even know how the dating system worked.” Markus sniggers again, causing another disruption.  
“Oh, so you told him about dating?” Markus says, June responding clearly and concisely.  
“Yes, of course I did— oh you weasel.” More laughter, and light punch to Markus. Standing back and looking at this scene, it’s rather nice. Laughter, space, food, family. I’m just upset I don’t belong. It’s such a perfect balance of good and Lunch Lady. Everyone has almost finished their meals, except I’d finished mine a tad before, since never eating gets you a bit peckish. I decided to say something that perhaps I shouldn’t have.  
“Well, I’m glad I’ve been caught up to date—“ I stop myself, giving a jokingly exaggerated wink toward Markus, returning with clicking fingers.  
“—Staying in The Caduceus for a while doesn’t seem like that bad an idea after all.”

_____ _

_____ _

Oh, how wrong I was.


End file.
